


Come to Light

by reversemagician (himaAlaya)



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shadows (Persona 4), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himaAlaya/pseuds/reversemagician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know that Yosuke doesn't want to hear what you have to say, but for once he's going to listen whether he likes it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come to Light

**Author's Note:**

> this got way way away from me at one point.

You grip at the collar of his shirt, pulling him in closer to your face. He's struggling to look away from you, but you force it back. There's no getting away from you. There will never be any way to get out of this situation you're in, and you have the chance to show him exactly what that's like.

"We've alredy been over the whole 'we are the same person', I don't want to have to go over that again." you spit it out, annoyed that even after all this time he's still got enough resentment that you still exist. "I didn't ask to exist, alright." He's staring at you like you suddenly have two heads.

"But why are you even still here?" Panic, panic laces his words as you hold him up. The fear is coursing through him and you can feel it thrumming in your own heart. This was useless, everything about explaining it was useless.

"I'm still here, because you SUCK." You throw him to the ground, with force that seems to surprise him. Yosuke let's out a sharp cry of pain as his back hits the rough carpet of his mirror house.

You step on him, socked foot resting on his chest. "Just stay down there alright, it's probably better if you do." You dig your heel in to his ribs, and watch him inhale sharply. Good, feel something that wasn't longing for once.

A long sigh, looks like you actually have to explain this one for once. Ha, more like again.

"What do you even want from me? I already said that you're me!" God he's so /loud/. He grabs your foot, squirming and trying to push you off. That only serves to press your foot in harder to Yosuke's chest, he wheezes, any air left in his lungs now long gone.

"Yea, that only works so much y'know? I'm here to tell you a little something." You wave your hand dismissively, and he watches reluctantly as you keep speaking. "It's about Souji, you know him right? You follow him around like a lost puppy. It's fucking gross, why don't you just do something about it?"

This time, he actually stops breathing. There's a satisfied feeling, somewhere deep in your chest. You caused this, you and you alone. 

"No, no I know why." The struggle beneath you continues, and you don't move. He can try all he wants to get out, it's not even going to happen. "You're afraid he's going to reject you, and all those shitty high school cliches. There's something else though, right? Something about maybe he'd like you better if you were a girl?" You lean in closer, standing over him instead of crushing him under your weight. "So why don't you just do it, huh."

You sit on him now, legs holding in him place instead of your foot. "What, did you think I didn't know? We have the same shitty body, don't look at me like that." He's looking at you with disgust, it's not your fault you even exist. If you were going to be honest, it hurt your feelings. Wow, you had feelings, better not tell him that ever. you push his chin up with the heel of your palm, so that he can't look at you with that expression. "Look, we're the fucking same ok. I'm sorry I remind you of everything you hate about yourself, but I'm really not sorry." You shrug, like you're trying to shrug off all the negative feelings that you have to carry with you every waking hour. God this boy was such a little shit.

You push his t-shirt up, exposing his stomach first and watching him squirm as he tries to get you to stop. No, you aren't going to stop until you make him listen to you, and listen to himself while he's at it.

It pushes up further, and he keeps his arms rigid at his sides so you can't get it all that way off. Fine, whatever, he can do whatever he wants. His binder is visible now, and he is visibly uncomfortable. It was one that was homemade, that his mom obviously helped with. He wasn't stupid enough to bind with bandages, thank god for that. You hook your finger underneath the fabric, and pull it away from his skin. "You can't keep this a secret from me when we're the same." You let the fabric snap in to place and he sags in to the floor. He looked so defeated.

You pulled at the velcro holding it together. He could get away without wearing a binder, but he never tried. "Wouldn't everything be so much easier if everything matched, maybe then he'd notice you. Right? You think about it all the time. All you want is for him to think of you more than your friend. A boyfriend. But how can two boys be together, right? You should just be a girl." visibly, he recoiled from you, as far as he could while he was lying on the floor. You could see the carpet irritating his skin, and the struggle to pull his shirt back down.

"Don't bother. I've already seen it all." You pull your shirt up over your head, and he stares, he tries not to, but it's just far too obvious that he's looking. His face is a mix of interest and obvious discomfort. You took off your binder, identical to his. "See, look. All the same. Amazing isn't it."

He didn't look amazed, he looked annoyed. He pulled his arms out roughly from your legs and grabbed your arms. This time, you yelped as he threw you off balance, and pinned you to the ground. His shirt fell back over his chest, and this time he stared down at you.

"What do you even know about me?" He said quickly, like he was trying to convince myself. "Do you think I haven't tried to get his attention like myself, do you think I don't try every day not to just give up and be a fucking girl?" He's angry, and staring right at you, dead in the eyes. 

"I know everything." You don't sound very convincing. EVen if you did know everything, how do you convey that when you're suddenly not in control of the whole situation. You felt completely exposed, not because you were half naked. You open your mouth to say something, and he covers it with his hand.

"I don't want to hear anymore of your shit." Yosuke tightens his grip on your mouth, and you exhale heavily from your nose. You bite his hand roughly, and he pulls back quickly. You wrench your hands free, grab his shoulders and roll him on to his back again.

"Too bad, you have to listen." You snap, pushing your palms just under his ribs, forcing the air out of his lungs. "You are going to listen whether you like it or not." He can't respond, perfect.

You turn around, sitting directly on his stomach now. You let him at least have his hand movement, but that's about it. He tries to throw you off again, only having a good view of your back must be pretty boring. He grabbed roughly on to your waist, trying with all he had to push you off, digging nails in to your skin. That was going to bruise.

You push your hands in to his jeans, past his boxers and the packer. Everything that he used to present himself was pushed aside now. He panicked, in a different way this time, pushing you aggressively to get you off. You push your fingers in further, rubbing them against his clit slowly. His breath hitched, you could hear it from behind you. 

"Stop." It was forceful, followed by even more force being pushed in to your sides, blunt nails digging in even further.

"Not until you listen. You have to fucking tell him. You have to talk to him." You hiss, squeezing his hips aggressively with your legs. It's followed by you pushing your fingers in, your thumb moving against his clit still. "This isn't a problem, you don't have to pretend." 

He's still not listening to you, resisting every word that you have to say. Why was he so fucking dense all the time. You stroke him, fingers skillfully finding all the places that made him squirm. He didn't know about these places, far too afraid to do anything on his own. You put your hand on his thigh, rubbing it while your fingers try to push all of his buttons.

"Oh my gooood. Just fucking LISTEN." You scissor your fingers, feeling him flinch. His resistance wasn't about to ease up, and neither were you.

What you didn't expect was for him to roughly knee you in the chest, winding you enough that you fell forward over them. Why, why this. You try to take a breath, but it's difficult when he's got his arms around you and squeezing it all out for dear life. 

"No, no I'm not going to listen. And you. You are going to STOP." He sounded breathless, in a different way than you were. 

Both of you were winded, the only difference was that currently, you were being supported by his knees and it was uncomfortable. Incredibly fucking uncomfortable. You give up, you just give up. Yosuke's never going to listen to you, or accept what you have to say. And you are going to continue to be stuck here. Stuck, stuck so incredibly stuck in this shitty situation.

You can hear him mumbling, a string of curses, a couple of words. You think, though, you hear him say that you're right.

He sits up, pushing you further into his knees as he moves. This is probably the worst thing ever, his bony knees in your ribs. This is what you got for being lanky. 

"You're right." He drops his knees, probably expecting you to stay up, but instead you fall with them. He either doesn't notice, or doesn't care. Somehow you aren't surprised at all. You turn your head, looking at him out of the corner of your eye.

"What. Say that again I couldn't hear you."

This time, he elbows you in the back. Yea he's not gonna say it again. You prop yourself up slightly on your elbow, enough to pull your hand out of his pants and fall back on to the ground. Well, you guess you won that battle. You grumble, pressing your face in to the carpet. Good, finally, now you can go back to being miserable about your own shit instead of having to teach him a listen.

"I should probably tell him." He contemplates, while you, in all your awkward glory, lay on the floor.

"Oh, what, now you want a heart to heart." You revoke the offer, dragging yourself up off the floor to sit on it instead of being planted face first in it. You grab your shirt, pulling it over your head before standing up.

"Then just tell him, tell him that you like him, that you want to be with him. Just do something about it before I have to come back, because you know how much I love our visits." The sarcasm is practically oozing from every word, you can feel his eyes on your back, attempting to create a hole where he's staring. "Just don't deny it, alright. Amazing, what a concept. Get over it and maybe do something about it. Alright? Cool? Cool. I'm leaving." 

He doesn't stop you, even if you hoped he might. Sure, you were kind of awful, you only did it so he'd get the message.

You hoped that his next visit wouldn't be this awful, or weird.


End file.
